


You've Always Been A Star To Me

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Louis, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis struggles with making the first Christmas present he gives to Harry and tries to deal with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Been A Star To Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a constellation box is or looks like: http://www.handmadecharlotte.com/diy-constellation-light-box/
> 
> This fic was inspired by my own difficulty making these boxes for my best friend's Christmas present. If you have some time they are a great and budget friendly project that look amazing!
> 
> I know I'm late, but that's just me! Deal with it!

The day before Christmas Eve Louis was going crazy. It was his first Christmas with the four boys who were rapidly becoming the center of his universe, and he wanted it to be perfect. He had already gotten a small synthesizer for Liam to fool around with, a special edition Batman comic book for Zayn, and Niall a gift card for Nando's, but when it came to Harry there was nothing good enough. Louis and his mom, Jay, had gone to three separate shopping malls, but everything was just blah.

Finally he found an idea that was perfect. He come across it while hiding in the bathtub upstairs from a large group of family and friends who had been invited over for a dinner party to celebrate One Direction making it so far on X Factor. When Louis had told his mom that he planned to come home for a holiday break she instantly rang up half of bloody Doncaster. Louis loved them all, but after two hours and fifty kisses on the cheek he had to escape. He pulled out his phone to find it completely dead. He groaned and rested his head on the cool tile of the tub. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of his mom's crafting magazines and decided to flip through it instead of staring at the wall. In the pages he found instructions on how to make “constellation boxes”. They were advertised as “quick, easy and fun gifts for all.” They seemed perfect.

Louis sighed and flung the hammer and nail down one the desk growling at them. Nothing with this stupid present seemed to be working out right. He had just wanted to make something nice for Harry, but the world was working against him. He had tried to find plain boxes, but the only ones left in the store had a glossy finish and when he tried to spray paint them black it took three coats before the paint stopped dripping off. While they were drying in the dinning room one of the twins' hamsters had escaped and gnawed a hole in the side. So he had to go back to the store and buy a replacement then spray paint it all over again. Then he had accidentally hammered his thumb which had lead to very painful swelling and a lot of cursing. And now even the largest nail in the house wouldn't create a big enough hole for the light to fit through. Louis stormed down the stairs digging through the box of miscellaneous junk in the kitchen and finally found a screw that seemed wide enough. Louis clutched the screw and stomped back up the stairs. He carefully shoved the screw into each hole and twisted it.

“FUCK YES”, he screamed when the little light finally popped through the hole.

He shove the rest of the lights through the holes having to widen only two a bit more. Finally it was finished and Louis quickly carried them over to the wall outlet plugging them both in and smiling hugely as they lit up. He ran to his mother's bedroom grabbing a roll of wrapping paper, tape and scissors. Even on a good day with a simple box Louis was horrible at wrapping presents, but up the difficulty with little bulbs poking out of the top and he was useless. Jay found her son when she came to check on him hiding under his covers on the verge of tears.

“Lou?”

“Mum, it's hopeless! Completely hopeless! I'm a failure and now Harry's going to hate me!”

“Harry's not going to hate you, Lou.”

“Yes he will! He's going to laugh at me and never speak to me again!”

“Louis, stop being dramatic. That boy worships the ground you walk on.”

“He'll never look at me again! I'm never going to get to kiss him now!”

Louis pulled the covers back over his head and groaned miserably not even realizing he just unintentionally told his mom he wanted to kiss Harry. He and Hannah had broken it off a few days after Louis realized he was falling for Harry, but he hadn't figured out how to tell his mom yet. Jay sighed and put her hand on the lump under the covers where her son's head was as she looked over the completely decimated and shredded roll of wrapping paper.

“Why didn't you just ask for help with the wrapping. You made the boxes yourself and that's what really matters.”

“Because I'm a failure, mum!”

“Louis William, cut it out this minute. Get up. We're wrapping these presents, you are coming down for dinner and we're going to have a nice night with your sisters.”

Jay ripped the covers off Louis and grabbed the boxes in one hand and her son's wrist in the other dragging both into her bedroom. Jay had all three boxes wrapped in bright red paper with reindeer within minutes occasionally sticking her finger out for Louis to put a piece of tape on. She finished the boxed by tying a bow on top of each and handed them all back to Louis.

“Now go put those back in your room and be downstairs in ten minutes to set the table.”

Louis put the presents down and hugged his mom tightly kissing her cheek and thanking her before rushing back to his room. He spent the rest of the night surrounded by his four sisters who all wanted to know about X Factor and behind the scenes. He had almost forgotten how much he missed being a big brother. Louis work up the next day to a finger digging into his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Stan standing over him.

“Get up, you wanker. We're going to the pub! We're day drinking because your mum will chop of my head if I try to steal you tonight.”

Louis groaned but got out of bed throwing on jeans, a shirt and some shoes before sliding into the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. Louis and Stan were met by the rest of their Doncaster friends at the pub where they all had lunch and downed pints. By 2pm Louis was feeling pretty good buzzing on beer.

He was home by 5pm when he mom stuffed him full of more food and cake which he happily devoured before passing out on the couch. Around eleven he woke up with a bit of a headache and bleary eyes. He pushed a button on his phone to check the time and his heart clenched happily when he saw a missed call from Harry.

He quickly typed out a text. “Sorry I missed your call, Curly. Stan poured alcohol in my mouth for hours and I passed out and now it's coming back up. I'll see you on Boxing Day, yeah? Have a Happy Christmas! xx.”

Louis fell asleep on the floor of the bathroom for the rest of the night and hid upstairs for the rest of the day mostly from his screaming sisters and their loud toys and gadgets. The next morning Louis was up even earlier than his mom and he even had to go wake her up to say goodbye. He had scheduled the car to pick him up at 5am so he could get to the house before the boys and because he knew Harry would be early. He was hoping that maybe he's have some time alone with Harry to exchange gifts before the house filled back up. The hours in the car were torture as where the two extra hours he waited for Harry to arrive. Louis sat on the top step playing pointless games on his phone. When the door open his heart jumped into his throat and the feeling of the rest his internal organs shriveling made him want to vomit.

“Hi”, Louis managed to squeak out startling Harry.

“Geeze! Hey, Louis! You scared the shit outta me. I didn't think you'd be back so early!”

“I—uum—erm—well I just wanted to—erm—nevermind!”

Louis was regretting his gesture already. He felt like a loser but the feeling dissipated when Harry dropped his bag and ran up the stairs tackling Louis in a hug. Louis smiled shoving at Harry playfully.

“Oi! You're squishing me! I just couldn't wait for you to—I mean I just wanted to see what you got me for Christmas!”

“Oh! I almost forgot!”

Harry ran back down the stairs and dug through his bag producing a package wrapped in gold paper before running back to Louis and dropping the box in his lap. Louis ripped the paper off to find a Toms box. He pulled off the top to find a black pair just in his size.

“I noticed your black ones were getting a hole so I thought you could use a new pair.”

Louis smiled hugely and hugged Harry.

“They're perfect! Thanks, Curly!”

Louis smiled nervously and grabbed the boxes from behind his back handing the first one to Harry as he took a seat on the top of the stairs too. Harry peeled the paper off slowly making Louis more nervous by the second. Once the box was revealed Harry sat there staring at it for what felt like hours to Louis.

“You—you plug it in and it lights up. They're constellations. That's ones the Aquarius. The other two are the big dipper and the little one. I thought they looked cool and well when I first saw you I knew you were a star so I thought you'd li—Harry?”

Louis had look over to see tears streaming down Harry's face.

“Oh god! I'm a bloody idiot! You hate them!”

A million horrible thoughts rushed through Louis' mind. He was convinced Harry hated the gift and worse would start laughing at him for being a sap. Harry had started sobbing wiping at his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

“You hate me!”

Louis tried to take the box back and smash it into a million piece, but Harry smacked his hand.

“You bloody idiot”, Harry yelled putting the box down and tackling Louis again.

Louis gasped as Harry's lips covered his own. The kiss was brief and chaste, but Louis was still breathless when they parted.

“I love the box and I'm sure I'll love the other two, but I love you even more. They're perfect.”

Louis smiled feeling so stupid for ever worrying as Harry wrapped Louis in his arms again holding him tight.

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry hummed into Louis' neck where his face was burrowed.

“Did you really mean it when you said you love me?”

Harry stiffened a bit and when he pulled back he noticed Harry was blushing bright red.

“Yeah. I mean if you don't feel the same way I completely understand, Lou. No pressure or anything.”

“I-I-I love you too, H.”

They were still locked in a tight embrace when Liam walked through the door with Niall right behind.

“What's the craic, boys? Oh did you you two finally pull your heads out of your arses and get together?”

Liam's face turned the shade of a cranberry as Niall started doing a happy dance around the foyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and greeted with hot cocoa or iced tea depending on where you are in the world!
> 
> This is un-betaed so if you find any mistakes PLEASE let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Victoria


End file.
